Water Balloon Blast
by VioletPage96
Summary: Green decides to start a water balloon fight with Blue one morning. BluexGreen fluff and fun. Rated T because of one swear.


**Blue x Green Water Balloon Blast**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. I'm just a big fan :)

x-x-x-x

It was early on a Saturday morning. The sun had only just rose above the hills on the horizon into the perfectly clear blue sky. Green was hiding behind the apple tree in his garden eagerly awaiting Blue to wake up and come out looking for him. He gave a small, quiet chuckle, water balloon in hand and a bucket full by his feet. There was another bucket by the back door waiting for Blue.

Green loved pulling pranks and games on Blue because Blue always gives the best, aggressively competitive reaction. A weekend morning will be the best opportunity to gain said reaction. Recently Blue and Green had made a habit of going out to the large, grassy garden out the back of the house that they shared as a small group of four and had an hour long sword play training session. Blue would have no idea that Green was planning a different kind of fight today, one that Vio thought was nothing more than a children's game, but Green ignored Vio's disapproval and continued setting it all up anyway. Red wanted to join in with the green and blue heroes but Vio warned him that it may get rather aggressive and he will get hurt.

Green's grin grew wider as Blue strolled out the back door calling for his training partner. He gave Blue a very brief "Heads up!" warning before throwing a water balloon right at him, hitting him square in the face. Green panicked a little, not meaning to catch him in the face. He could foresee that this was all going to back fire on him, thinking Blue was going to get a little too angry. He came out from his hiding spot behind the tree, and help up his hands defensively.

'Damn! Sorry, Blue! I didn't mean to catch your f-' Green began but his apology was cut short by a mouthful of water balloon. Blue had got even.

Green coughed from accidentally inhaling the water, grinning ear to ear he gave a look to Blue that just screamed "fight me!". Blue responded with a "challenge accepted" face and grabbed another balloon.

Green might have begun the game, but Blue had started the war.

The leader laughed and, eager to get another hit in, ran back to his original hiding place behind the tree to grab more ammo.

'Quit hiding, baby! Come out here and fight me properly!' Blue taunted.

Green gave a quiet growl, not liking the idea of being seen as a coward, and jumped out from behind his shielding tree. He threw a blind shot in Blue's direction as he landed with a roll. Unfortunately the balloon was easily dodged, splashing half a meter away from its target.

'Stop showing off and work on your aim!' Blue taunted again, his eyes sharply following Green's every move.

Hearing this, Green upped his game. He side jumped back to his stash and grabbed one in each hand. Blue threw another fast one at Green who didn't quite move fast enough and ended up with a soaked midriff. Green threw his next two as Blue was grabbing more ammo, catching his legs and saturating his tights.

Blue grumbled, crouched down by his bucket and threw at least 6, one after another in quick succession, yet only 4 actually hit the moving target. Another of Green's shots hit him in the shoulder and one splashed by his feet, his shoes soaking up the puddle.

Red came out and stood in the doorway just behind Blue, getting a little wet from the splashes of a few of the attacks. He gave an adorable laugh at the scene playing out in front of him earning Blue's attention.

Green landed a shot to the side of Blue's head as he turned to look at the source of the laughter. Blue's attention swung straight back to his green clad rival as he grabbed three more balloons and proceeded with his quick attacks. Green was getting better at dodging the balloons only getting hit by one of them.

'Stand up and fight right! Don't crouch by the stash, it's not as fun. You become an easier target!' Green ordered at the aggressive young teen. He threw one of the few remaining balloons and caught Blue in the shoulder again.

Blue did as he was told. He grabbed a couple more and stood up. 'Easier target?!' Blue shouted back. 'Most of you shots have miss-' Green caught Blue in the face again and the cerulean boy coughed up a bit of water, unable to finish his sentence.

The fight went on aggressively for another few minutes finally gaining the attention of Vio too who chose the safe option of watching from the window. Eventually both sides had worked down to only one final balloon remaining, each.

Green and Blue stared at each other for what felt like forever to the witnesses. They were dripping from head to toe, soaked right through and water dripping down their faces from their matted hair. Both were breathing heavy.

Both suddenly gave a loud battle cry and ran at each other, water filled weapon raised high. As they got close enough to the other, they whacked them square in the cheek, water flying everywhere. Giving a tired, breathy laugh, Green grabbed Blue shoulders and pulled him down with him as he collapsed from exhaustion, Blue falling strait on top of him, also laughing his heart out. The two identical warriors were grinning ear to ear once more, a rare sight to see on Blue. Blue rolled off Green to lie down next to him. The boys looked at the other, taking in how drenched they were and gave another short chuckle.

'That- that was fun!' Blue smiled, having thoroughly enjoyed the start to the day.

'Too right!' Green agreed, sneakily sliding his hand to rest on top of Blue's. Blue smiled at the action and grabbed Green's hand in his giving it a light squeeze. Green advanced his movements and leaned his head over to rest against Blue's shoulder. Blue responded by tilting his own head to rest against the top of Green's. Blue gave a content sigh, happy with the closeness of his comrade.

'I can do something like this again sometime' Blue offered making Green nod in agreement.

Shuffling a little closer, Green quietly responded, 'Yeah, let's...'


End file.
